1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image output device, color correction method, and computer readable medium storing a program for color correction, and in particular, for example, to calibration in a color image output device such as a color printer.
2. Related Art
In an output device such as an electrophotographic printer, calibration is ordinarily conducted in order to alleviate individual differences and temporal changes in regard to color and density reproducibility. Usually, TRC correction, which independently corrects the colors of cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K), is conducted as the calibration.